


You get what you deserve.

by ladymdc



Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rhys’ Awesome Socks, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: "I like it when you’re good for me. I like it when you do what you’re supposed to."
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Attack 🥊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790767
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	You get what you deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> From a kink meme prompt: Jack/Rhys - voice kink; Rhys likes Jack's voice. a lot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I've been thinking about this idea for a *really long time* to be completely honest, but haven't had a reason to really write it. Since this is a prompt fill, I did try to leave the exact setting semi-vague.
> 
> Title is lyrics from: [ Bad Things](https://open.spotify.com/track/7hPYYE1RCIJovbGrP0fAG6?si=MAFVI9QuR7eA0w--HU2aUw) by Summer Kennedy. It's not a smut song, but I've been dying to write smut for it because it *does* have that sort of vibe for Jack imho.

Rhys was in an absolute pisspoor mood. 

They both worked long hours, because surprise! Fucking mega-corps don’t run themselves. However, it was unusual for Rhys to get back to the penthouse so late. Late enough that he had missed dinner, which Jack had graciously decided to cook out of the goodness of his ever-generous heart. He wished he had gone with takeout. The high caloric, greasy, ‘gives him heartburn’ kind Rhys hated because—  _ ha—  _ that would have sucked to eat cold, and would have really pissed him off. 

Rhys was sort of cute when he was bitchy.

It was also super fun to mess with him when he was. 

Typically, Jack would be happy to dig his heels in and further aggravate Rhys until he snapped. Then they could move on to what he needed: for Jack to take control, to use him roughly. To help Rhys let go of all his pent up frustration by basically fucking it out of him. He could tell by the way Rhys was angrily moving about the kitchen that was what he wanted. However, Rhys wasn’t usually so obvious or self-aware about it, and that, quite frankly, pissed Jack off.

Undoubtedly,  _ someone  _ and not something had caused this, which was ideal. Jack couldn’t do shit about a random pile of paperwork except maybe set it on fire. In the grand scheme of things, that probably wouldn’t be very helpful. But a  _ person,  _ well, that was something Jack could easily solve via airlock in the morning because  _ no one  _ fucked with what was his and got away with it. Plus, like, mornings were for coffee, contemplation, and sweet, sweet revenge. It started the day off on the right note. But first, Jack needed Rhys to tell him  _ who  _ and he had all of these ‘murder hangups’ that frequently got in the way. 

The actual problem with this was they had been together long enough now that Jack’s MethodsTM didn’t always work on Rhys, which fucking sucked. When he  _ really  _ wanted something, the last thing he wanted to do was ‘use words’ like ‘an adult.’ He just wanted what he wanted, and it was supposed to happen— The End. There was one thing, however, that worked without fail. That would get Rhys to calm down and tell him what the problem was, but first, Jack needed to let Rhys key himself up a little more. 

So, he ignored him.

Within five minutes, Rhys apparently decided he was too wound up to eat and shoveled the food into the trash. This was followed by the sound of the dishwasher door unceremoniously dropping open. 

“Hey kitten, come put my plate up too. You know, since I cooked and it’s the least you could do since you refused to even say thank you.”

There was an unnaturally long silence, then Rhys came into the room, snatched up the plate, and left. Jack didn’t even give him a passing glance. When the dishwasher door slammed shut, Jack’s mouth twitched a smile, then he got up and went to the kitchen. 

Rhys had his hands planted on the countertop and his head dropped forward. Eyes closed, face flushed with anger and breathing deeply. Jack walked up behind him until his crotch was firmly pressed against his ass. 

“You’re welcome,” Jack murmured, smoothing his hands up Rhys’ sides. 

He exhaled heavily, relaxing a fraction; didn’t say anything.

“I guess since you don’t feel like talking, you can just listen, yeah?”

Rhys nodded and leaned back into Jack when he tugged on him. The action put his mouth near his ear. 

“I’m not going to ask,” Jack said, voice low in that way he knew made Rhys shiver unfailingly. He dragged his hand down Rhys’ chest and stomach, halting at his belt buckle. “But when I’m done talking, you’re simply going to tell me.”

Jack lightly bit his ear. “Alright, kitten?”

“Alright,” he breathed.

_ “Good boy,”  _ he said, and Rhys’ breathing hitched.

With that, he turned Rhys around and kissed him. Jack kissed him deeply, bringing his left hand up to curl his fingers in Rhys’ hair and licking slowly into his mouth. Jack’s other hand slipped down to take care of his belt and fly. When Rhys tried to take more than he was willing to give, Jack tugged his head back.

“This isn’t about you anymore,” he said with a sharp edge of impatience. “This is about me.”

Rhys nodded as best he could in his hold, then Jack bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He could taste it, and he licked at the wound before resuming. Rhys had moaned louder at that than he did when Jack dragged a hand over his swelling hardness. Not entirely erect yet, but stiffening fast and his touch only sped things along.

Jack broke the kiss and nuzzled at his neck. Biting down  _ just enough  _ as he pulled Rhys through the slit in his boxers. He squeezed him, then brushed his fingers against the weight of his balls. Jack really wanted to get rid of all these fucking clothes.

“Let’s go to bed. We are waaaaay too overdressed for this little chat.”

From there, it was a mostly uncoordinated, half-walking, half-dragging Rhys across their huge ass apartment while shucking clothes on the way. In the bedroom, he shoved Rhys, who fell back onto the enormous bed with a startled  _ ack!  _

Beyond shooting him a glare, Rhys did not further complain. Jack flashed him a wolfish grin before tugging off his slacks and boxers in one quick, fluid motion. But then froze for a moment as he took notice of Rhys’ socks. 

They were neon pink and had Jack’s face all over them, grinning broadly among some teal stars. 

He lowkey hated how much he found that endearing. 

“I hate your new socks.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Shut up,” Jack said, even as he decided he was going to fuck Rhys with them on. He fished out the lube from the nightstand and took a moment to appreciate him. Tall and lithe. Almost elegant but too thin despite Jack’s best efforts to put some weight on him. The tattoos were stark against his pale and unblemished skin.

Jack settled between his legs then hooked his hands under his thighs to push them up and open. Rhys let out a stuttered exhale that broke off on a cry as Jack bit his leg before sinking a finger in to the knuckle. He loved playing with Rhys, taking his time testing and teasing. Watching him try to be  _ so good _ while Jack prepared him. His hands fisting in the sheets instead of Jack’s hair since he was intentionally staying out of reach. 

Moaning.

“Christ, look at you,” Jack said, voice gravelly with want. “Fucking wrecked already, and I’m not even inside you.”

“Jack—” Rhys’ back arched and he groaned as Jack pressed two fingers against his prostate a moment. 

His cock throbbed impatiently. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want— I want you to fuck me.”

“Ask—  _ nicely.” _

“Please,” he gasped, writhing slightly as Jack repeated the motion. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Jack withdrew to put on a little show of lubbing himself up, smirking at the small whine that came from the back of Rhys’ throat before manhandling him into position. Tucked against his back, Jack wrapped a broad hand around Rhys’ thigh and pulled upward. Without being told, Rhys reached down with his mechanical hand to line him up. Jack slid in the split-second he was in position; Rhys’ body opening to him easily.

He exhaled with  _ satisfaction. _

“Jack,” Rhys eventually breathed since he was, you know,  _ not moving. _

“Hang on, kitten. First things first.” He reached for the disengagement latches on Rhys’ arm. After a moment of hesitation, Rhys lifted his arm obligingly for removal. Jack had done this for him often enough that he could have made quick work at the task, but Rhys was so goddamn hot and tight and absolutely fucking perfect around his cock, and Jack was  _ enjoying that, _ alright?

Once finished, Jack placed his now lifeless arm onto the bed then nosed at Rhys’ ear. “That’s better,” he said, slipping his hand down to touch Rhys. “Now, I can do whatever the fuck I want, and you just have to deal with it.”

He made a choking sound as Jack began to stroke him. He could handle Rhys as well as he handled a weapon. Expertly and with relish, alternating between teasingly playful and deadly serious depending on the situation. The latter being the currently necessity as he murmured a constant litany of praise directly into his ear. When Rhys’ cries began to lift and crest, his hips trying rock into his hand and back onto Jack’s cock, he let go. 

Rhys made a sound of amused distress and sagged back into him. A tiny smile played at his lips, and Jack turned his face toward him so that he could kiss him. 

Then he started to fuck him.

Slowly, and as deep as he could go, watching the ripple of his thrusts travel right up Rhys’ spine. His one hand was clenched in the sheets, his knuckles white and his wrist straining as he braced himself against each one. 

Jack had never seen anything as beautiful as Rhys being thoroughly fucked. In comparison, past partners had seemed overdone or fake. Rhys was always genuine, always gorgeous, and always hungry for Jack’s cock. Perhaps it was the way he usually carried himself that cast it into such sharp relief.

“You are impossible,” Jack told him, low and fierce. 

“So are you.”

He growled at the sass and snapped back into Rhys, making him moan sharply. “Are you ready to tell me yet, kitten?”

“Almost,” Rhys gasped.

“You  _ know _ how I am. You  _ know _ you couldn’t come home like that and expect me to do  _ nothing,”  _ he said darkly. “Granted. I am more than happy to fuck you into submission.”

Rhys was breathing hard now, trying to chase after his release as he rocked back into every thrust, and Jack was happy to give it to him. To chase after his own. He took Rhys in hand, jerking him quickly. 

“Ah, fuck.”

“It’s time to come, kitten. I like it when you’re good for me. I like it when you do what you’re _ supposed to.” _

Rhys jerked in his arms as he came. Then, he shuddered as Jack surged up, driving into him as hard and fast as he could before emptying himself into his body. He could feel Rhys’ heartbeat fluttering beneath his palm. 

After taking a moment, Jack flexed his fingers, achy from how hard he had been gripping the sheets, and slipped out of him. Immediately, Rhys shifted, turning around to tuck his face into his neck. Jack held him close, idly trailing his fingertips up and down his spine, and waited for Rhys to catch his breath.

“It was Chadwick over in Legal.”

Jack frowned. What a dick name. “What’d he do?”

“He messed up an acquisition pretty epically.”

“Well,” Jack said. “I’ll fire him in the morning.”

Rhys didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Jack felt the brush of his lips against his collarbone, whisper soft, and as always, he knew he had Rhys’ unconditional acceptance, and he would do whatever he needed to take care of that.

**Author's Note:**

> update 06/27/20: I wasted an hour of my life doodling [ Rhys' socks](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JEWRv9h_w_lgltc1U9x3IRarTQTnxsMP/view?usp=sharing) & thought I'd share.
> 
> ~~also, apologies to anyone named Chadwick, it was the first name I thought of for whatever reason lmao~~
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! ♥️


End file.
